


The Vacation You Need

by Thorianna



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bottom Peter Parker, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Swearing, Tie Kink, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, boundage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorianna/pseuds/Thorianna
Summary: Tony Stark is a shameless workaholic. He can't live without his work although it begins to exhaust him. He needs a vacation. Alone in a nice spa. Unfortunately he won't be as alone as he thought. The hotel he's staying in employed Peter Parker for a whole summer and Tony begins to realize the more bored he is, the more he wants to tease him. Unfortunately for him things take a quick turn.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys thank you for reading my fanfiction! Lately I've been obsessed with Tom Holland's Peter Parker and the latest Spiderman movie and this is the result! 
> 
> I have to say, english isn't my native language so please be forgiving of any mistakes you may find although I did my best not to leave any. Another thing is I still don't really get how you guys use commas so they might be used wrongly and I'm sorry about that.
> 
> Enjoy! ♥

"Vacation, that's what you need," said Pepper to Tony, after he almost fainted at press conference because he hasn't slept for two days. For Tony that was sentence from hell. Work was everything to him. He could barely make a step without thinking what he has to do, what he's going to do and he could do. He would propably feel awful if he hasn't touch any of his projects for a day. A day? An hour most likely.

"Here's what you should do," said Pepper as she held his hand, "I'll find you something really nice, a hotel or a spa, where you can rellax. You'll go there and you'll forget about the world. And your work. You'll be getting massages, swimming in pools and doing all the boring stuff you hate. But no work and no phones or laptops or anything. Promise me. I dont wan't you to have a heart attack, so please, do it for me. I'll take care of it here for you."

Tony had to admit, it was quite a monolog from her. In the end he promised her all she wanted, but the truth was, he hated being bored. It was like a sickness. When his hands were empty and the phone was silent, Tony felt constantly anxious about missing out on something. Almost like the world couldn't function without him. Which was kind of truth.

 

But if it wasn't for the fainting, he would have to do something about his work anyways. Lately he noticed how his body weakens. Sometimes his hands were shaking and that was not good for the delicate work he had. Not mentioning the frequent dizziness and headaches.

"Shit, I'm getting old," he said to himself one night as he took third pill. It was three in the morning and he still was far from finnishing with his project. "I wish days had more hours, this is insane." And this was on a daily basis. Pepper was right. He needs to _chill_ as kids nowadays say.

 

The hotel was truly nice. Very decent location in the state of New York, surrounded by blooming nature. The driver stopped at front and was about to open the door from him, when Tony looked at his phone. This is the last time he's allowed to use it. He took a picture of the hotel and wrote a message to Pepper.

_Here and save, see you in two weeks._

Hit send and then locked the phone. The screen turned black and Tony stared at his own reflection. Suddenly he felt an urge to keep it. What if anything happens? His people should be able to contact him. There's nothing wrong with that. Altough at the same time he knew he would only scroll down his emails, trying to reply to them and call other people with instructions. Only thought of that made him feel like trash. He promised Pepper and maybe he should do something truly honest for once. Not just for her but for himself as well. Everybody know he's on vacation and they'll be fine. They'll all be fine.

 

Tony walked inside the hotel and went straight to the reception. A nice young woman in golden uniform welcomed him and looked into her computer to check him in.

"Mr Stark, it seems like there's an issue with our booking system. If you wouldn't mind holding on for a second, I'll call someone who'll fix it immediately. In the meantime, can you sign a few of these papers about our privacy policy, please?" She smiled sweetly but her eyes gave away her anxiety. She was very young propably still in college.

"Of course. I don't mind," Tony smiled back at her, decided not to deal with electronics for the whole fourteen days. The girl picked a phone trying to call someone but nobody responed. She kept moving on her feet nervously as she tried another number. Tony didn't care, he wasn't in a hurry. He turned around slowly, checking the place with a chewing gum in his mouth.

"Oh my god, there you are, Pete," Tony heard the receptionist voice behing his back. "The booking system doesn't respond, can you please look into this? I have a guest waiting..." Somebody took over the computer and quicky clicked with mouse. He was done within seconds.

"It should be fine now." A strangely familiar voice made Tony to turn back and his eyebrows rised with suprise. A thin boy in front of him smiled cheerfully and his brown eyes sparkled like clear water. He wore the same golden uniform as the receptionist. "Hello Mr Stark."

"Hey kid," said Tony and took of his yellow tinted sunglasses. "What are you doing here?"

"Working!" Peter Parker replied simply and pointed at his brocade vest. "Aunt May's friend gave me here a summer job. Isn't it great?"

"Excellent," Tony noded hesitately.

"I can take you to your room with your luggage. Jessica will give me the keys and we can go."

 

Tony was silent in an elevator. Peter wouldn't shut up about his work anyway.

"I do basically everything here, carrying stuff, cleaning, helping in kitchen, sometimes even waitressing and recently they found out that I'm into IT so they call me whenever everybody else is too busy. But I don't mind, the time flies quicker when there's lot to do-"

"How come I don't know about this," interrupted him Tony a bit harsher then he meant to.

"Happy said he'd tell you," Peter's face changed in a nanosecond. His dark eyes widened and suddenly he looked like a lost puppy. "I thought you knew…"

That only made Tony feel guilty of even speaking. He really had a soft spot for this kid.

"Whatever, I'll call him later," Tony waved his hand, not admitting the fact that Happy propably did tell him, but he forgot. "But what about your _friendly neighbourhood thing_?"

"Oh I do it in my free time, don't worry. I just _really_ want to make some money this summer, you know? Your suite is this way…"

Tony wanted to get rid of Peter as soon as possible. Peter was Spiderman. Spiderman meant work. And Tony promised _no work_. Why Pepper didn't thought of this in the first place. Has she done this to him on purpose? Propably not, if Tony didn't know, she did neither.

He let Peter put the luggage in his room and then he grabbed a wallet and took out some paper money. "Here."

"Woah! Sir, there's no need-" Peter gasped when Tony pressed the cash in his pale hand.

"You said you want money, right? This is fair, for your hard work." Tony made sure the boy held the money tightly and lead him out of the room. "Now go."

"Mr Stark, thank you so much!" said Peter still stunned. He stopped in corridor and didn't even notice that Tony already closed the door behind him.

Peace. Finally. Tony took off his navy blue jacket, threw it on the armchair and lied on the king size bed. Maybe Peter's suit could use some minor upgrade. Perhaps some more web shooting options…? Oh god! He's been here for ten minutes and he already caught himself thinking of work!

 

Vacations are boring. Tony hates doing nothing. He went to get a massage, spend a whole day burried in some kind of healing mud and then joined a meditating group while trying so hard not to think about his company. It went so far he even had a nightmare about everything at home catching on fire. After that he was so tempted to go to reception in the middle of a night and make a call to Happy. Luckily he resisted. Altough it left him thinking. What kind of person he had become, when he gets scarred by a silly dream. He never believed in fate or any kind of foreboding. Well he's just an obsessed workaholic, obviously.

After lunch Tony went outside and sit by the pool. Some guy in a restaurant, who sat close to him, kept wrinting on his laptop and it made Tony even more anxious. Sitting outside in nice weather was better anyway. He ordered one Old fashioned and read a light novel while waiting. The pool was occupied by and eldery couple, who left soon after he sat down, so Tony ended up on his own.

After few pages of his book, he didn't want to read anymore. Boring. He missed the excitement his work gave him. Leaving everything behind and focusing on a project or a problem and not stopping until it's done. The feeling of a good finnished work couldn't be challenged by anything. If only Pepper were here. Maybe they could've enjoy this lazy time together. Lately they've been kind of separated byl work anyway. Both of them deserved a week off. Unfortunately vacation was a luxury for people with their lifestyle.

The sound of incoming steps woke up Tony from his thoughts. He looked up and saw Peter Parker walking his direction, ballancing an ice cold drink on a silver plate. As their eyes locked, boy's smile turned brighter than a diamond. Last few days Tony did a great job keeping him out of his sight. No Peter, no work.

"I thought this was for you, Mr Stark!" he said loudly as he approched him. "There you go."

Tony grabbed his drink and was about to take a sip, when he got a strange idea. He looked up at Peter who was still standing next to him, watching him admirably. His lips were pressed tightly into that awkward smile he does all the time, almost begging for a tease.

"Would you like to try?" Tony asked.

"Sir?"

"Have you ever tried an alcoholic drink, boy?"

"Of course not, I'm too young."

"Then here, take a sip."

"I... I really shouldn't, sir."

"Why not? When I was your age, I used to drink with my friends every now and then."

"Well…back in those days things were different…"

"Are you telling me that I'm old?"

"No, sir! Not at all! It's just…"

"Well what is it? Are you scared you'd get drunk? Don't worry, one sip won't hurt you," Tony smiled cheekily. Peter was blushing like a virgin hearing a sex joke. What is Tony doing? He always wanted to be like a father figure for Peter, but now he acted more like a wrongdoing friend. Peter is a kid and this is ilegal. Plus he's at work. It's truly a terrible idea. Maybe that's why it felt so good tempting him.

"If anybody sees me, I could lose my job," Peter almost whispered. Tony looked around.

"It's cool, nobody's here."

"In a place like this, somebody's always watching."

"Hey, what are you talking about? This isn't Ocean's eleven. Just take a damn sip."

Peter sighned obediently and for Tony's suprise, he kneeled a bit, touched the glass, and while it was still in Tony's hands, he took a tiny sip. His eyes, suddenly sharp and challenging, replied Tony's gaze boldly. He swallowed painfully slowly and after a second boy's expression changed drastically. His forehead wrinkled, he stack out his wide tongue and laughed.

"Ouch it burns!" he growled grabbing his throat. "I don't like this! I need water!"

And with those words he left Tony alone. Ironman didn't move for a good amount of time. He still saw the deep look Peter gave him, his fingers burned from the boy's touch and his pants suddenly felt tight as hell.

 


	2. Part 2

Saturday was the party day. Well technically, in a place like this, everyday was party day. But Saturday was the _big_ party day. When Tony looked out of a window of his room, he saw the hotel staff preparing the outside for a party. Balloons and lights, carts full of dishes, food and alkohol. Although Peter was nowhere to be seen.

 

_Good,_ Tony thought to himself, _If the boy's gone from my sight, he's gone from my mind._

Only if that was true. After that situation with Old fashioned, the only think Tony could think of was that goddam kid. What was he doing anyway? Gazing at him like that. Touching him and tempting him... No, it's all in Tony's head. The kid would never want to... seduce him? He admires him like a father he never had, why would he want him sexually? Tony didn't try to find answers to these questions. He was too busy with himself anyway.

 

That strangest thing was, that Peter woke up his libido like nothing before. And that's a lot to say, because several years back, before Tony met Pepper, he used to hook up with lots of people. Not just girls, boys too. He didn't mind. Now with just thinking about Peter's hot gaze, his cock filled with boiling blood.

_This is wrong, this is awfully wrong,_ he thought grabbing his manhood and stroking it into oblivion. The images in his head were way too vivid. Peter kissing him, undressing him and letting Tony fuck him raw. He could barely leave his room without getting hard again. Last time he felt like this was in hit early twenties. It was inappropriate for a man his age. Morever Peter was still underage, which makes it even worse.

The only thing that helps, is to have sex. He decided to find himself a company for the evening. This thing was normal to him even though he was a man in long-term relationship. He and Pepper were used to spend a lot of time separately and sometimes when one of them was on the other side of the world, they couldn't judge each other for a quick hookup. They're relationship was quite openminded, plus this was an emergency.

 

During dinner, Tony check out many women around him. He had a lot of experiece with this, that's why he knew that one woman's body language, designers clothes and hungry eyes screamed: _My husband left me here alone and I'm up for a hookup_. She must have been Tony's age. Their eyes met a several times and both of them smiled at each other every time. After a while, woman stood up and went to the bar. Tony followed her, pretending he's just about to order a drink. Then they started talking casualy.

"My husband has and urgent meeting in New York. So I'm stuck here." She said after a while with her soft husky voice.

"I'm sorry about that. I'm here by myself too. If you're intrested we could go to the party together."

"That sounds very nice. I'm Sophia."

"Tony."

 

Sophia moved and talked like a porcelain figurine. She was very pretty. Tony didn't mind her company. They talked and drink together and Tony realized he's having fun with her. Perhaps if they met somewhere else, they could be friends. But this time, Tony had pretty one-track mind. Maybe they should cut the bullshit and go straight to bedroom. Although something held Tony back. Every time, when he saw a hint of golden uniform in the crowd, his heart skipped a beat. Sometimes Sophia talked about something and he couldn't hear a word. Only thing he cared about was meeting Peter.

 

_Just calm down. He's not here, okay? He has a day off and he's running around New York city, saving people. He doesn't even care about me. God I act like an old fool._

 

Thinking this way made him feel a bit lighter but at the same time he craved alkohol like crazy. He had to drown his sorrow. Suddenly he didn't care about Sophia, no matter how charming she was. It was a stupid idea making her part of this anyway. Right now, all he wanted was to get so drunk, he'll pass out. Just like in college.

"You know, I guess I'm gonna need more drink," he told his companion.

"Of course. More wine?" she asked softly.

"Vodka," Tony said plainly and walked straight to the bar. After three shots Sophia sensed he doesn't care about her anymore and disapeared in dark crowd. _Good for her,_ Tony thought.

 

Even though Tony was used to drinking, he sensed that those shots are starting to get him. Time flew faster, the world around him moved in a funny way. The clock showed 0:30. Two minutes later it was 2:15. Tony kept drinking not minding the fact that people were slowly leaving the party. Suddenly he felt so sleepy, his head kept falling, no matter how hard he tried to keep it up.

_I'm exhausted... I haven't been this tired in years...what is wrong with me..._

 

"Sir, you need to leave, we're closing." Somebody was shaking with his shoulder, trying to wake him up. Tony didn't want to move at all. The bar was better than a pillow.

"It's okay, I'll take care of him. C'mon Mr Stark," a sweet voice found a way into his consciousness and a pair of gentle hands helped him get up.

 

Tony barely remembered how he get into an elevator. All of sudden he was standing with one arm leaning over that adorable kid, who was trying to hold him up. Tony was so close to him, he could see the sweat glittering on boy's white skin.

One of Tony's hands couldn't resist and stroke the back of his head softly. His hair was so nice, shiny and wavy. Peter didn't flinch back, but Tony could feel how he almost stopped breathing. He heard the boy gulping loudly and his cheeks turned bright pink. That only made Tony bolder. He moved closer, grabbing Peter's chin an turning it at himself.

"M-Mr Stark?" Peter gasped, but soon after that sentence Tony pressed his mouth at his thin lips. Peter, shocked by his actions forgot to hold ballance and both of them fell on the elevator floor. Tony didn't care and used it to deepen the kiss. Peter responded hesitately, with his eyes closed tightly and tongue barely moving. Tony was on top of him, pinning him to the ground, feeling the hotness between them.

After the kiss the man began kissing his cheeks and neck, enjoying the softness of his skin.

"Mr Stark," Peter whispered repetedly between subtle moans. "Mr Stark… Mr Stark…"

Those words only encouraged him to used his free hand to grab the boys crotch, in those nice black pants.

"Mr Stark! Stop!" Peter shouted all of sudden, trying to shook him off.

"You don't want this?" Tony asked bitting his ear and pressing on the crotch even tighter.  


"Mr Stark, t-there's a camera in here."

"A what?!"

"I've tried to tell you," Peter got up with his eyes wet. He was right. There was a suspicious black lense in a top left corner of an elevator. Tony leaned back with a deep sigh. This is where the game ends.

"I'm sorry, Mr Stark."

"Just get me out of here, kid," mumbled Ironman, still sitting down, with face burried in his hands. Seeing that boy holding his tears back made him feel like trash. Peter didn't want him. He was just a scarred kid, who got pressed to the ground by his idol. He wouldn't say no even if Tony was about to use force. What is Tony doing anyway? He needs to leave this place.

 

The elevator door finally opened. It felt like forever. Tony was still wasted, but now he felt miserable as a bonus. Peter supported him again and walked him to his suite, only this time Tony didn't felt anything from his presence. They entered his suite and Peter lead him directly to his bedroom. Tony dropped into the sheets like a ripe fruit falling from a tree. He groaned loudly sitting on the edge of the bed with his shoes still on. He reached his tie and tried to release himself from it's grip.

"I'll help you, sir." Peter said kindly and took over the tie. Tony raised his eyes and looked at boy's face. He seemed so focused with a tiny wrinkle between his eyebrows. So sweet… so close. Strange, few hours ago Tony would give anything to be this close to him. Now he just felt guilty.

 

The tie slipped on a pillow. Then Peter kneeled down and began untying his glossy black oxfords.

"Listen, kid," Tony said, watching his precious hairline, "I'm sorry about what happened in the elevator. I didn't want to… you know… hurt you or anything."

"It's been forgiven, sir," said Peter like some souless footman, looking down at Tony's shoes.

"No, listen, I mean it. I don't want you to feel like I'm harrassing you. It was a mistake. Let's just not let it ruin our friendship, okay?"

"Do you think, it would ruin it, sir?" Peter slowly took of Tony's shoes one by one.

"Well…" Tony studdered, truly confused. Something changed in Peter's face. The cute puppy face was gone, suddenly he looked like a little dragon that's about to breathe fire. Just like few days ago.

"It's… it's not right what I did. I would never force you to anything that you don't want..."

"And If I _really_ wanted it?" Peter looked straight into his eyes. What is going on? Is Peter trying to jailbait him? Tony is propably hallucinating. But that's not possible, alcohol doesn't do that. He had a lot of experience with drinking and never had this issue before.

"Well that would…" Tony had no idea what to say. _Change the situation?_ He had no time to think about it, because Pete was already reaching Tony's belt.

"Hey, kid!" Suprised Tony shouted and tried to stop his skinny hands, but Peter's grip was much stronger. In the end he was the one with actual superpowers.

"Mr Stark I wanted to do this before we even met," Peter said with determined face.

"Uh.. that's something... really.. I-I mean..." This time Tony was out of words completely. Which was extremely rare. Peter pressed on his shoulders and made him lie down on his back, and Tony did it quite willingly.

"Just relax, sir..." Whispered Peter with voice sweeter than honey and put his hand into Tony's underwear.

 


	3. Part 3

In the moring, Tony opened the curtains with an electronic controller and bright light burned his eyes. He was alone. And his head hurt like crazy. Every simplest sound was equal to standing next to a church bell. He reached the half full glass of water on his night stand and drank the whole thing. After that he had to stare on a white ceiling for a while.

What the fuck happened last night. All he could remember were blurred pieces that barely made any sense. Yea he was with that girl... they talked about something... then he was sitting by bar, checking the time. After that, he was in an elevator? Sitting on a floor or something. And then...

Why is he naked? Tony touched his bare chest and then he looked at the floor that was filled with his rumbled clothes. Wait... Did he have sex? Was it with that girl? But he doesn't remember walking with her to his room. He noticed something around his wrist. A tie? Yes that's his t-

"Oh fuck. Fuckfuckfuck!"

That little devil. That sexy little seductive cunt. He acts like a unaware cute nerd while he's capable of unspeakable things. Tony remebered how hard time he had not cumming just from his delicate touch. And that mouth... But did they had sex? Tony coudn't tell. He really didn't remember much.

 

After swallowing a pill for his hangover, he took a shower and with fresh clean clothes he went out to find something to eat. He could order a breakfest straight to his suite, but he didn't like sitting in empty rooms doing nothing.

Funny thing, yesterday he couldn't find Peter anywhere, but today he was standing in a middle of a restaurant taking orders. Does this kid sleep at all? Tony had to admit, he was impressed and kind of envious. He went straight to him and grabbed his shoulder. The boy, even the two guests he was taking orders from, stared at him with shock in their eyes.

"Hi," Tony smiled at the guests with his most charming smile. "Can I borrow him for a second? He'll be right back, don't worry."

"Mr Stark-" Peter tried protesting, but Tony already lead him out of the restaurant and behind the closest corner.

"Mr Stark, what's going on?" He almost begged with his puppy eyes.

"Cut the bullshit," Tony said vigorously. He was over this trick. "Did we fuck last night?"

"What? No! Of course not!" The boy shook his head and smiled nervously. "Sir, you don't remember?"

"No, unfortunately," Tony admited a bit awkwardly, taking off his yellow tinted sunglasses. "But something happened, don't lie to me. I don't have a complete blackout."

"Well there was something…" Instead of finnishing that sentence, Peter touched his lips. Suddenly a memory popped up in Tony's head of Peter licking his lips covered in white fluid.

_Did it feel good, Mr Stark…?_

Tony froze but at the same time a hint of heat appeared in his crotch area. At that moment he wasn't sure if he's going to cum or throw up.

"Are you crazy?" He wanted to yell at Peter, but a lusty mist inside his head lowered his voice. "I was drunk! And for your information I could go to jail for this!"

"Nobody knows," boy moved closer to him "I even took care of that camera footage. I'm into IT remember? And we both wanted it. What's wrong with that?"

"What footage?" Tony felt cold flooding his guts. Parker looked at his feet, then back at Tony, but this time with a smirk.

"The one from the elevator? You really don't remember? Well it's gone. Too bad, I wish I could keep it."“ Then Peter touched Tony's tie and fixed it a bit. Tony's mouth was dryer than desert.

"Mr Stark, I'm sorry you don't remember anything. If you want to remember better, be at your suite tonight," and with those words he left him. Tony took a deep breath.

 

Tony was lying in his bed with a bottle of champagne in his white bathing robe. It was 23:36. _It's late, he's propably not comming_ , he thought bitterly. Another sparkling liquid dissapered in his throat as he turned off TV. Nothing special was on anyway. No footage of millionare doing things with an underage teenager. Luckily. That honestly would be the end of him.

 

That day Tony spend in a rather inside struggle. Should he allow this to happen? Peter was still underage, no matter how mature his body was and how horny he acted. Also Tony is still a man in relationship and if anybody knew... At the same time, Tony was aware of how short-termed this whole thing was. Just a crush, he had plenty of these before. They come and go. Maybe he could use some time with Peter. He craved to have him like nothing before. If nobody knows and they end the thing before Tony leaves, there's nothing wrong with it. Just like he would do it with Sophia.

 

A subtle hiss made him raise his eyes to the ceiling. Peter, was holding on it without any obvious trouble just with his bare hands and feet. Tony gasped, nearly letting go of an empty glass in his hand. This was the first time he saw him like this. No suit, no armour. Just him. And he truly moved silently like a real spider.

"So you've waited for me," he smiled sweetly. Tony gulped loudly, still stunned by boy's abilieties and also his looks. Peter was wearing a simple black shirt, unbuttoned at top, propably the one that goes under golden vest and uniform black pants. His hair was undone, wavy on top, almost like he just got out of shower thirty minutes ago. He looked effortlessly sexy.

"I did," Tony nodded. Parker chuckled and to Tony's shock, he let go. His landing above Tony was almost unhearable, only the bed shooked a bit. The glass in Tony's hand felt on the rug. Peter smiled again, lowed his head and their lips met.

 

A gentle kiss turned quickly into making out. Tony grabbed boy's head with both of his hands and used it to slip his tongue deeper into Parker's mouth. They rolled over each other, Tony slowly loosing his bathing robe. He grabbed the boys bottom and pressed it tightly. Peter moaned loudly and grabbed his shirt, struggeling to get it over his head. Tony helped him. Before they knew, their clothes was lying on the floor, including Tony's white robe. Suddenly, Peter was on top of him.

"Mr Stark, do you trust me?" he asked breathlessly playing with Tony's tie between his fingers. His smile was wider than ever.

"I would trust you with my life," Tony aswered honestly and Peter laughed with satisfaction.

"Great," he said and put Tony's hands over his head, where he tieded them to the headboard. Then he took a sleep mask from the night stand and covered Tony's sight. "No looking, sir."

Tony got surrounded by dark. He still felt Peter sitting on his thighs, few second later he kissed him softly and brushed his fingers against his unshaved face. Then his hands went lower and lower to Tony's hips. Tony was shaking with excitement running through his veins. His rock-hard cock demanded attention. Peter didn't let him suffer for long. Soon his lips bound around it and teased it with hot tongue. Tony was so sensitive he shiverred a little, trying to get rid of his ties. Peter's moves accelerated as Tony moaned. He was so close...

"Not yet, Mr Stark, not yet."

"Do you want to kill me, kid?"

A silent laugh was the best answer.

 

Peter's hands suddenly disappeared and Tony gasped when a second later something cold and wet dropped on his stomach. A lube? Peter warmed it up with his hands and then began rubbing Tony's manhood.

"I want you Mr Stark," he whispered bending over him, touching his chest sensually. He bit Tony's lower lip like a playfull kitten a to Tony's suprise the boy let Tony slowly enter him.

It was a strange moment for both of them. Peter whined a bit, trying to move with his hips to embrace Tony properly. Tony on the other hand felt his cock entering a sweetly tight space. Luckily lube made the whole process much easier.

"It's so different with real one..." Tony heard Peter mumble and wanted to ask about it, but suddenly Peter moved so good he had to take a deep breath. Parker moved like a proffesional, his body waved like a snake, edging Tony so well, it was making him crazy.

"Parker...just...!" Tony shouted.

"Do you want to cum, sir?" the boy licked his lips confidently.

"Y-yes!" Tony said forgoting his dignity. His body was covered in sweat and his skin burned. He couldn't take the torture anymore.

"Say please," Peter slowed, grabbing the piece of tie that bound Tony's hands and leaned back while holding it, just like a cowboy holds his horse's reins.

"Please please please pretty please," Tony begged. "Just let me cum."

"Your wish is my command," Peter smiled ironicaly and finally moved fast with his hips. Tony came so hard and loudly, his body still shiverred after it was all done.

 

Peter released him from his ties and took of the sleeping mask. Both of them stared at each other breathlessly for a while, and then they bursed out laughing. Tony grabbed the boy's head in his hands pulled him closer so he could kiss him. The boy's hair was stick to his sweaty forehead and his skin glissaded.

"Did you enjoy it?" Tony asked. "Teasing me like that?"

"That was the best part," Parker smirked, playing with Tony's dark hair.

Tony looked down, noticing that Peter was still hard. He took such a good care of him, he forgot to enjoy the sex as well. Tony had to make it right. Without warning he touched Peter's manhood and began stroking it slowly.

"S-sir!" Peter gasped with suprise.

"Am I being too rough?" Tony asked cosiderably. He wanted all the best for his little prince.

"N-not at all..." Peter mumbled. "Go on, please..."

 

After a few minutes, his own cock got stiff again.

"I want to be inside you again," he said, kissing Peter's neck. "Make you feel even better."

"But there's still your... that's gross," Peter was himself again with his face turning bright pink. _He_ _'_ _s more of a chameleon than a spider_ , Tony thought.

"Don't worry about it," he soothed him down, rising one Peter's leg up and entering him.

 

This time it was different. They were lying next to each other with their chests close, moving slowly. Peter was moaning softly with pleasure Tony's hands gave him. His hands were hugging the man's wide back tightly, while Tony moved gently inside him.

_Good oldschool vanilla, you can never go wrong with that,_ Tony thought as Peter came on his stomach.

 

The next day Tony woke up with Peter lying next to him, surrounded by white sheets, sleeping peacefully. The room was such a mess. Their clothes, empty bottles of lube, half-full glasses of champaine and towels after their shared shower, all of that on the floor. When they went to sleep, the birds were already tweeting outside.

He got up and opened the curtains manually. This is it, his vacation is about to end. Tony had to admit, he felt great. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all. Perhaps in the future, he could came back here.

 

"Mr Stark," Peter said rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning, kid," Tony grabbed his white bathing robe from the floor and covered himself. Parker was adorable with his messy hair. The boy sat down and hugged his legs.

"You're going to leave today, don't you?" His expression was suddenly so sad.

"Yes, my vacation is over. I have to deal with a lot at home."

"I don't mind, not at all. I know you have Pepper and everything. I'm just happy I had the chance to be with you like this."

Tony sighned and sat on the bed next to him. "I'm happy too. You were amazing last night. But can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Was it your first time?"

Peter's eyes widened and he looked like some schoolboy that got in trouble. He blushed and nodded.

"But how come-"

"I used to practice with toys," he explained. "I also read a lot. And I always imagined you during it. That's why I was so happy when you kissed me in that elevator, and if it wasn't for that camera, I would touch you back. But from that moment I knew I have a chance with you. Sorry for making you uncomfortable after that blow job... you know, when you were drunk. To be honest, with you it was the best first time I could imagine."

Tony had to laugh joyfully. He reached the boy's shoulder and hugged him.

 

When he arrived to Avengers mansion, Pepper and other people welcomed him.

"Did you have a good time?" Pepper asked after they kissed.

"The best," Tony smiled feeling truly refreshed. Then a crowd of people approched him at once. All of them with tablets, phones and papers in their hands.

"Mr Stark, I need to ask you about-"

"Mr Stark, there's something you need to sign-"

"Mr Stark-"

"Back to work," Tony mumbled to himself and felt ready than ever.

 


End file.
